


This might be the craziest thing we'll do... But I want to do it with you

by MissMcfoxlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcfoxlin/pseuds/MissMcfoxlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link always do everything together but will Rhett follow Link in this adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -I just wrote the first chapter and it's my first multi-chapter story and the frist time I haven't finished a story before putting it here... So I'm nervous... Yes, again.  
> -English is not my mother tongue so there may be some errors.

Rhett woke up and stretched his long body. He looked by the window and saw a blue and sunny sky. He was feeling like going to the beach with his boyfriend. He turned to his side to spoon Link and tell him about his idea and… There was no Link. Just the cold mattress. Not again!...

It was the third time this week that he had woke up alone. He went to the living room and sure enough he found Link sleeping on the couch. Rhett went back to their bedroom and took a sheet off the bed. He then went back to the living room and covered Link with it. He leant down to kiss him on the forehead and Link opened his eyes.

“What time is it?” he asked with a raspy voice.

“Ten thirty. You still slept on the couch…”

“Yes, I couldn’t sleep so I watched some TV and I fell asleep.”

Rhett frowned. “Is there something stressing you out?”

“No, I don’t think so. It’ll pass.”

“I hope so.” He pouted. “I don’t like to wake up alone.”

“Would you like to come under the blanket and cuddle with me a little bit before I take you out for dinner?” offered Link, waggling his eyebrows.

“I can’t refuse such a nice offer!”

“Well, come in!” Link said, lifting the blanket.

Rhett got on the couch with Link and they started to make out but after a few minutes, he noticed that Link’s body was there but his mind was somewhere else.

“Link… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, why?”

“You’re not with me right now.”

“I’m just tired.”

“No. You’re not “just tired”. Something has been bothering you for a week and you don’t wanna talk about it.”

Link sighed. “It’s not that I don’t wanna talk bout it. I just don’t know how to bring up the topic.”

“Is it something I did? Something I said?”

“No! No, it’s not you, it’s me.”

“Then, what is it?”

Link put his hand on his knees and seemed contemplative. After a moment, without raising his head, he said “I want a baby.”

“Okay. That was unexpected.” Rhett thought about the of raising a little kid with his lover and he felt all sort of thrills and butterflies in his stomach. “But I’m not against it. You were thinking about adoption?”

“No.”

“A surrogate mother?”

“No. I want a kid of my own.”

All the good feelings and the cute butterflies Rhett had felt were gone. “Don’t you think it could have been a good idea to think about it before we buy this house? And what are you gonna do? You’re gonna go to a woman and tell her “Hi, I’m Link and I want to make babies with you?” I thought it was serious between us! Now you’re gonna leave me and you…”

“Rhett…” Link interrupted him “I don’t plan on leaving you. I love you way too much for that.”

“Then how do you plan on having your baby? Tell me that someone had explained to you how babies are made…”

“I’m not stupid, Rhett! I know how babies are made!” he took out his phone and showed an article to Rhett. “This is what have been keeping me awake…”

Rhett took some time to read it and took a deep breath before talking because what he had just read seemed so surreal. “You’re sure you want to do that?”

Link avoided looking at him directly, choosing to look behind his shoulder. “Yes, I already made an appointment.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You… What?!” asked a stunned Rhett.

“I called the company and I made an appointment.” answered Link.

“But… Did you even plan on talking to me about that?”

“Yes but as I said, I didn’t know how to bring up the topic.”

“Okay. So… You’re really serious about the whole thing?”

“I am. But I want to know what you think of it.”

Rhett sighed. He wasn’t sure what to say. Last night, he fell asleep with Link in his arm after a normal day at work and this morning, he had to decide if he wanted to change his life forever. He was on dangerous ground and he had to be careful. “Well, the idea of male pregnancy is still new to me and I still think it’s strange… but it’s an okay thing… I guess.”

Link quirked an eyebrow. “You guess?”

Rhett tried to explain his thought a little bit more. “I mean, I don’t know everything it involves. Is it safe for the man? For the baby? Is it expensive? Is it legal? There are so much things I’m wondering about it…”

“We’ll know all of this when we’ll meet the doctors but I want to know what you think of the idea of me being pregnant.”

Keeping this discussion safe wasn’t helping him at all. He might as well be honest. “I don’t know, Link.”

Link got up from the couch, angry “You know what? Forget it! I knew you wouldn’t understand!”

When something was important to Link, he had a hard time keeping a cool head. His emotions were always ready to blow out and we could never guess what the result might be. Well, he should have known better. Too late... 

“Link…” He tried to grab Link’s wrist but Link pulled free and stood before him. “No, I got it! You don’t want to do it with me. It’s okay.”

Rhett never liked fights, even less with his lover. He tried to keep his voice soft. “Link, let me talk.”

But Link wasn’t able to stay there. He wanted to go away and bawl his eyes out, alone in his weirdness. “No need to talk. We have different views on the subject, that’s it!”

Too bad for the soft voice, it had to come to an end. “LINK!” Rhett yelled. “Sit down and listen to me.”

Link sat down and Rhett took his hands in his. “Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?”

“Yes.”

“You promise not to cut me off?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. You’ve been distant all week but you kept telling me everything was fine. I worried about you, you know? And now, you tell me it was because you want a baby. No, actually, you want to carry a baby. Can you understand why I was stunned?” 

Link nodded, starting to see things from Rhett’s perspective. 

“When I decided I wanted to spend my life with you, I kind of made the choice to forget the idea of having kids. I could have married a woman and have kids with her but you were there, Link. And you’ve always been my other half; I can’t function without you. I wake up with you, I eat with you, I work with you, I sleep with you… You’re always there for me.”

Rhett saw concern in Link’s blue eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret anything we’ve done so far. Having a baby has never been a part of the life I considered having with you simply because it wasn’t possible. Now that we have the opportunity to do it…”

“You’re gonna do it with me? Oops, sorry! I didn’t want to cut you off…” Link said, rapidly covering his mouth with his hand.

“No, that’s okay. Yes, I’ll do it with you.”

Link screamed with joy, jumped on Rhett’s lap and tried to kiss him but Rhett grabbed his face in his big hand. “I’ll do it with you BUT on one condition.”

“Everything you want, Rhett.”

“You have to promise me you won’t do it if there’s a risk for your health or if it doesn’t seem safe. I couldn’t bear to live without you.”

“I promise you.” 

“Then, that’s a deal.”

“Really?” Link couldn’t believe his dream was becoming a reality.

“Really.”

“Oh god, Rhett! I’m so happy! You make me so happy! I love you so much!”

“Love you too, Babe. When is the appointment?”

“Huh… Tomorrow morning…”

“Seriously?! Link!” Rhett rolled his eyes. He chuckled and pass his hand softly in Link’s ebony hair. “Alright, let’s do this!”


End file.
